JIA
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Una chica sospechosa llega a voltear la vida de Rodney


**Disclaimer, ya saben que no me pertenece esta serie. OC/McKay/Sheppard**

* * *

><p>El portal de la tierra hacia Atlantis se abre, todos están expectantes solo les dijeron que un nuevo tripulante se les uniría bajo el cuidado y las ordenes de Rodney McKay. Lo que no esperan es ver es a una joven de unos veintitantos años de peso y altura promedio, cabello castaño hasta los hombros degrafilado, grandes ojos azules y una gran sonrisa en los labios atravesar el portal.<p>

John Sheppard la mira intrigado hay algo en ella que le es familiar pero no le toma mucha importancia. Sorpresivamente la joven deja sus cosas tiradas y corre a abrazar a Rodney que la recibe con los brazos abiertos, abrazándola con fuerza, dejando a todos a su alrededor boquiabiertos. Cuando la joven comienza a llorar, lo ven hablarle al oído hacerle círculos en la espalda calmándola, dejándolos aun mas sorprendidos a todos.

- Bienvenida a Atlantis, Jia – dice a la chica - doctor es su responsabilidad ahora – le dice el señor Woosley retirándose a su oficina

- Vamos Jia – dice Rodney separándose de ella. Va hacia sus cosas las levanta del suelo para después comenzar a caminar esperando que la joven lo siga

- Te amo – dice la joven al verlo subir la escaleras

- Jia – dice Rodney mirando a su alrededor apenado

- No me moveré hasta que lo digas – ella esta muy segura de sus palabras, se cruza de brazos mostrándole la verdad de sus palabras aunque la hace ver muy infantil

- Jia, por favor – vuelve a decir acercándose a la chica que comienza a llorar

- Hice todo lo que ellos me pidieron para estar a tu lado – dice ella sumamente enojada limpiándose las lagrimas – ya no me amas – ella lo mira a los ojos, el solo mira hacia donde esta John y luego a la chica – debiste habérmelo dicho antes – grita arrebatándole sus cosas corriendo hacia donde la llevan sus piernas

Rodney la mira irse – Me tienen que ayudar a encontrarla – Rodney voltea a ver a Teyla y John estos pueden ver miedo en sus ojos. Se organizan en parejas para buscar por toda la ciudad. Rodney y John van juntos, este último creyó que no podía ir muy lejos pero obviamente se equivoco. Ya que el y Rodney llegan a una parte poco usada de la ciudad, la encuentran ahí recargada en una de las paredes mirando al suelo.

- La encontramos – dice John a los demás por el radio

- Lo siento – dice ella sin mirarlo – es solo que, ha sido difícil – levanta la vista

- Yo también lo siento – dice Rodney sorprendiendo a John al oírlo decir esas tres palabras sin trabas ni dudas – te amo Jia mas de lo que te imaginas, pero no es necesario que lo diga – le sonríe como pocas veces el lo hace y le dan un gran abrazo – vamos te llevare a tu habitación – dice este separándose de la chica

Comienzan a caminar por la ciudad, directo a su habitación John los acompaña hasta llegar frente a la habitación de la chica – Bueno mi nombre es John Sheppard - comienza el amablemente

- Se quien eres, no me agradas – dice Jia mirándolo de forma fría y dura

- Jia – Rodney le dice en forma de regaño

- Lo siento – dice es mas una disculpa para Rodney que para John

Juntos entran a la habitación dejado a John afuera, finalmente solos – ¿Puedo dormir contigo? – pregunta Jia mirándolo con miedo en los ojos

- Bueno no creo que este permitido… - el la mira - ¿Por qué quieres dormir conmigo? – traga saliva

- Es solo que he pasado demasiado desde que no vimos que no he tenido – siente las lagrimas en sus ojos – mama murió... - respira hondo intentando no llorar – no tenia a nadie en ese lugar, eres lo único que amo que me queda, no quiero quedarme sola, soy una egoísta – vuelve a respirar evitando que las lagrimas salgan pero sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta – ¿Estas enamorado de el? – pregunta con lagrimas a un sorprendido Rodney

- Jia, no entiendo ¿De quien hablas? – el le dice muy calmado

- No te hagas, vi como lo miraste así como solías mirar… – se limpia las lagrimas con la mano – estas enamorado de John Sheppard – le afirma

- Bue… no es… yo – ella la mira con un sonrisa al verlo tartamudear – es muy obvio – dice finalmente

- No lo se – contesta ella con sinceridad

- Esta bien, puedes dormir conmigo pero lo guardaremos en secreto esta bien – le dice el saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la suya

John llega al comedor donde se encuentra con Teyla y Ronon, con una expresión en el rostro que es difícil de descifrar pero ellos saben que algo le molesta o una idea loca se ha metido en su cabeza – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Teyla al verlo sentarse en la mesa mirándolos fijamente – Rodney actúa raro frente a esa joven – dice finalmente – ella es hermosa, tiene un… no se - dice sintiéndose molesto

- Si, actúa extraño frente ella, supongo que se conocen hace tiempo – dice Teyla con calma – me preocupa mas que es… - se calla al ver a Jia y Rodney entran al comedor muy sonrientes

- Como siempre Rodney esta hablando y no para la chica lo escucha con atención mientras se acercan a los demás. Rodney la invita a sentarse junto a John – John, quería pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior, lo siento – dice ella sinceramente – me gustaría conocerlos más mi... Rodney me ha hablado de ustedes y sus misiones – Rodney la mira con una sonrisa en los labios al ver su interés en sus amigos, ella también sonríe si pensarlo dos veces Rodney le da un beso en la mejilla que sorprende a sus acompañantes.

- Es… - es lo único que logra decir John al estar un poco confundido

- Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Jia Me… - piensa un momento antes de seguir – es un genial estar aquí – mira a los presentes – por lo que me han hablado de ustedes me los imaginaba diferentes – comienza mirándolos meticulosamente

- ¿Quién? – pregunta Teyla la chica señala a Rodney – eres una linda chica ¿Cómo conociste a Rodney? – le habla dulcemente a la chica

- Bueno … - comienza la chica mirando a Rodney como pidiendo su permiso

- Chicos nos tenemos que ir después seguiremos con esta conversación – dice Rodney rápidamente llevándose a la Jia con el

Los días pasa y Jia se ha adaptado muy bien a su nuevo ambiente es muy inteligente alegre y sociable. Lo que no pasa desapercibido para algunos es el afán de estar siempre a lado de Rodney cuando esta separada de él, ella lo busca con la mirada o simplemente se escusa diciendo que tiene trabajo que terminar. Teyla y John se han percatado que Jia no duerme en su habitación además por supuesto de la amabilidad y cariño con la que Rodney la trata, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Rodney la trata de forma especial cuando ella llega a cometer un error, el con toda con calma le explica cual ha sido su error, como es que debe corregirlo sin alterarse ni un poco. Ella lo hace reír todo el tiempo, John no es ciego Jia es algo especial para Rodney, muy especial para su gusto ella a veces pasa todo el día pegada Rodney después de un misión, además que para John no ha pasado desapercibido que se encarga que el coma saludable, de sus niveles de azúcar y su alergia a los cítricos. Es como su esposa.

Así que cuando Rodney pierde la memoria no le extraña ver a Jia sentada junto a su cama derramando lágrimas, la llegada de Jeannie la pone aun peor, ella no la deja estar tanto tiempo a lado de Rodney así que cuando tiene la oportunidad y el parece mas lucido ella va hablarle sin querer escucha una parte de su conversación

- No quiero perderte – dice Jia con lagrimas en lo ojos

- Lo se pero por el momento no hay nada que hacer – dice Rodney muy calmado lo cual es sorprendente

- Primero mama y luego… no voy a soportarlo – dice rompiendo en llanto

- Jia tienes que ser fuerte – escucha la voz de Rodney lo oye preocupado – Jia – dice con algo de dificultad

- Vamos a ayudarlo Jia – dice John con mucha seguridad

- Tienes que decirle lo que sientes – dice a John mirándolo, al ver que Jeannie y Jennifer entran – Jennifer siente algo por el, pero ella nunca lo va a tener – dice levantándose y saliendo de la enfermería lo cual deja a John algo sorprendido

Gracias a la idea de Teyla y Ronon, de llevarlo a ese lugar místico llamado "El Santuario de Talus" le podían dar una adecuada despedida a Rodney cosa que a pesar de no demostrarlo a Jia no le gustaba las pocas oportunidades de vida que le pronosticaban. El viaje no es muy largo aunque el camino hacia el santuario lo es, Rodney apenas si llega, lo sorprendente es que al llegar, el parece ser el mismo.

Todos se sorprenden pero la mas feliz es Jia, que se lanza a sus brazos – ¡Estas bien! – dice muy entusiasmada muy feliz dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla

Cuando le explican la razón de su mejoría eso no lo tiene muy contento – Pensé que iba a estar bien y luego me dicen que… - habla muy rápido

Se pasan unos minutos discutiendo si la radiación que emite la piedra es lo que pueda llegar a salvarlo, no todos están de acuerdo Jennifer es la principal opositora pero John logro convencerlos con un solo comentario

- Mira si no lo hacemos el morirá – dice con exasperación

- Hagámoslo – Rodney dice mirando a todos

Gracias a Jennifer la operación a la que fue sometido fue todo un éxito, lo llevan a la enfermería solo para mantenerlo vigilado, todos están ahí esperando que este despierte, lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es a Jia.

- Todo salió bien, mi niña – dice el con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios – déjame verte sin todo ese disfraz – la mira de pies a cabeza

- Todo están sorprendidos que el se comporte de esa forma hasta Jeannie siente que hay una relación extraña entre ellos dos.

- ¿Por qué no te duermes yo voy a estar aquí toda la noche? – dice Jia con una sonrisa llena de amor – cuando despiertes el disfraz se habrá ido – su sonrisa hace que Rodney vuelva a sonreír con tanto amor para ella

- Gracias – dice el mirando a Jennifer y a todos los demás al verlos retirarse

- De nada – todos contestan al unísono

- Fue aterrador – Jia le habla sosteniendo su mano

- Para mi también – dice dejando que el sueño lo venza

El día siguiente John llega con dos charolas de comida se sorprende a ver a Jia dormir en la misma cama que Rodney hay algo extraño en ella se le ve diferente, Rodney despierta se miran un momento a los ojos - Ella estaba aterrada al saber que tal vez moriría – dice a John acariciando el cabello de Jia despertándola – John no quiero arrepentirme de nada si llegase a pasarme algo – lo mira fijamente – Jia ¿Dejarías que hable con John a solas? – pregunta mirándola, se da cuenta que ella ha vuelto a ser la misma que viera hace un año atrás la mira sonreír e irse del lugar – hace tiempo que tengo este sentimiento de… bueno es… - respira hondo – no se si te haz dado cuenta pero no soy un experto en lo que se refiere a sentimientos, es difícil para mi expresarlos, es por eso que me dedique a la física no requiere una… - dice rápidamente

- Rodney – John lo calla

- Si al grano – toma aire – te quiero mas que aun amigo – mira a John fijamente esperando ver algo que le demuestre que no esta molesto o que el siente lo mismo – estoy enamorado de ti John Sheppard – mira a John sonreírle tontamente

- Yo también te quiero mas que a un amigo, Rodney – se acerca lentamente dándole un dulce beso en los labios

- Ya puedes salir de ahí – Rodney dice en voz alta hacia la salida

- Lo siento, solo quería asegurarme que todo te saliera bien – Jia regresa a su lado con la cabeza baja – estoy feliz por ti, ahora seremos una familia – muy entusiasmada abraza a John

- Pensé que no te agradaba – dice John a la chica correspondiendo su abrazo – te ves diferente que es lo que… - dice mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza, sus senos son mas pequeños, no trae maquillaje y su cabello es muy corto y con luces de colores – te ves… - comienza pero Jia lo calla

- Todo era para verme mayor pero solo tengo 16 años – dice sin mirarlo

John solo le sonríe juntos charlan de todo los que se les venga a la cabeza, poco a poco todos en la ciudad se dan cuenta Jia es una adolescente que aparentaba ser una chica mayor cosa que para muchos cobra sentido, Rodney y John se han vuelto mas unidos que antes, además que Jia no pasa todo su tiempo con Rodney ahora también con John cada vez que salen a una misión ella los recibe a los dos con un fuerte abrazo. Teyla y Ronon son los primeros con los John habla después de una semana explicándoles su nueva relación con Rodney aunque es después de un meses que Rodney reúne a estos dos para hablarles de Jia, se sorprende que no solo ellos están presentes sino Jeannie desde la tierra.

- Como saben Rodney y yo estamos saliendo ahora – comienza John

- ¿Qué tienes esto que ver con Jia? – pregunta Teyla mirando a sus amigos

- Mi nombre es Jia Meredith McKay – dice la chica entrando a la sala de conferencias

- ¿Cómo? – Jeannie pregunta sorprendida

- Conocí a Sonia, su madre en un café cercano a la universidad, al poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos con el tiempo ella y yo nos volvimos amigos con algunos derechos nunca fue nada serio, no por que yo no lo quisiera simplemente ella creía que mi trabajo era importante para atarme a una vida en familia – Jia se sienta entre el y John – dejamos de vernos algún tiempo cuando comencé a trabajar para el gobierno – mira hacia sus manos – cuando nos encontramos de nuevo ella me presento a Jia tendría cinco años creo en ese entonces, al principio dude que fuera mi hija – mira a todos como si fuera lo mas obvio – pero muy dentro sabia que ella no me engañaría, pasaba algunas horas todos los días platicando con Jia y su madre no importa donde estuviera, éramos una familia y… pronto nos dimos cuenta que Jia poseía un intelecto superior cosa que me alegro así que decidimos que debería tomar clases especiales – solo mira a la chica – su madre fue una persona única cuando le dije que la ciudad de Atlantis había sido descubierta y me llamaron, ella insistió que debía ir a pesar de los riesgos – se queda callado hundido en sus pensamientos

- Mama no le hablo de su enfermedad, la ultima vez que hable con mi padre me dijo "Estoy seguro que entraras al comando Stargate, si te esfuerzas pronto estaremos juntos" – dice ella repitiendo las palabras de Rodney imitándolo a la perfección – cuando mama empeoro me pido que encontrara a papa y no dejara que me separaran de el, así que con el tiempo el comando stargate acepto mi ingreso aunque apenas era una niña los ayude a descifrar algunos de los códigos de los antiguos hice indispensable mi estadía en el comando, tuve que cambiar mi apariencia a veces la gente no me oía por mi edad – toma la mano de Rodney – hice todo lo que me pidieron solo para encontrar a papa y cuando lo hice lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado así que le suplique al Coronel O'Neill que me dejara unirme a la expedición el lo medito por un tiempo y al final accedió – suelta la mano de Rodney – así fue como llegue, al principio fue difícil… - sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas – cuando llegue papa ya tenia una nueva vida hecha, me asuste que el no deseara que estuviera aquí… - algunas lagrimas cae de sus ojos – así que no me separe de el, no podía hacerlo aun temo que el me deje sola – se limpia las lágrimas – mama se fue tan rápido y yo… - Rodney la abraza fuertemente – mama era mi vida, mama era… - se acerca mas a Rodney deja que este la consuele aunque las lagrimas no dejan de caer – la extraño tanto – es ahora John quien la toma entre sus brazos

- Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy – dice John levantándose Jia lo sigue de cerca algunas lagrimas aun corren por sus ojos

Juntos llegan a la habitación de Rodney, después de unos minutos el se les une – Jia ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta al ver a la chica acostada en la cama

- Hay algo que no te dije – dice ya mas calmada – mama me dio dos videos para ti yo… no se pensé que… no se – va a una de sus bolsa y saca un memoria entregándosela – no los he visto no he tenido el valor además prometí que solo vería el primero, el otro era solo para tus oídos – dice volviendo a la cama

- Tal vez debería… - comienza John al ver a Rodney tomar la memoria en sus manos

- No quiero que la conozcas – dice poniendo la memoria en su computadora

Una mujer muy hermosa aparece en la pantalla sus cabellera castaña corta, sus ojos cafés, le recuerda a Rodney lo parecida que es Jia a sus madre, John esta sorprendido es un mujer hermosa cosa que no le sorprende ya que Jia es su viva imagen – Hola Rodney –comienza el video haciendo que todos presten atención – creerás que es una locura, traje a alguien que me arreglara – ella se ríe de sus confesión – lamento no haberte dicho de mi enfermedad, fue una sorpresa – su sonrisa se hace triste – Jia es muy parecida a ti, cada vez que la veo puedo observar una parte de ti – mira directamente a la cámara y pareciera que los observara – se que es difícil para ella tenerte tan lejos además saber que pronto moriré es… me parte el alma pero se que va a encontrarte – dice muy segura – hay tantas cosas que decir, tanto que recordar a tu lado. Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en ese café, siempre solo con tu computadora, ordenabas lo mismo todos los días, trataba de llamar tu atención cuando te llevaba el café, perecías nunca notarlo – vuelve a sonreír feliz – pero ese día cuando un cliente me molestaba te enfrentaste a el aunque supongo que no le gusto que lo llamaras idiota, ese viaje al hospital es algo que no olvide – pasa sus dedos entre su cabello – desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, amaba estar a tu lado tenias la respuesta para todo a pesar que todos creían que eras algo egocéntrico a mi siempre me pareció que solo tenias miedo que alguien entrara y hasta ahora me siento afortunada de me hayas permitido entrar – derrama algunas lagrimas – mis amigos no te soportaban – limpia las lagrimas que dejara caer – y cuando quede embarazada, ellos casi se mueren, cuando regresaste nada importo supe que al ver Jia dudabas, no te culpo sin embargo cuando tu te fuiste a vivir cerca de nosotras y a pesar de estar lejos a veces el que hablaras conmigo y Jia era lo mejor, que dijeras que era lo mejor que ha pasado eso me hizo darme cuenta – lagrimas caen por sus mejillas – que te amo desde que te vi en aquella cafetería, se que no crees en amor a primera vista, no importa – respira profundo – pensé en decírtelo entonces tu me hablaste de la ciudad perdida de Atlantis, supe que no podía detenerte, hubiera deseado hacerlo, hubiera dicho que quería que te casaras conmigo que pasaras tu vida a mi lado y se que lo habrías hecho – lagrimas vuelven a caer de sus ojos – no pude pedírtelo – respira hondo – si Jia ve esto espero y me perdone se que ella piensa a veces que no nos amas lo suficiente pero ella no sabe que he sido yo la que no ha querido retenerte – sonríe – espero que en tu nueva aventura encuentres a alguien que te ame, solo te pido que esa persona ame a Jia también la he forzado a crecer tan rápido – otra vez se limpia las lagrimas – mi querido Rodney, lo único que desearía es tener mas tiempo, no me olvides – es lo ultimo que dice

John ve algunas lágrimas caer por el rostro de Rodney y Jia es la más afectada. – Era una mujer muy hermosa – dice John tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión

- Lo era, a veces me preguntaba que era lo que veía en mi – dice Rodney sinceramente

- Creo que lo se – dice acercándose dándole un tierno beso – ella debe estar tranquila, yo te amo y también a Jia – dice mirando como la chica se les acerca y abraza a los dos

- Somos una familia – Rodney dice abrazándolos también

De nuevo la misma mujer aparece en la pantalla – Hola Rodney – dice con una sonrisa se ve aun mas joven que el ultimo video – no se como decírtelo pero estoy embarazada – dice con una sonrisa preocupada – se que no es algo que planeamos pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace, lo único que desearía seria encontrarte para decírtelo en persona se lo asustado que estarás pero ya también estoy aterrada – respira hondo – no se como voy a mantenerla, no se como voy a hacer con mi trabajo yo… mis amigos están muy molestos, creen que lo único que siempre quisiste es sexo y ya – baja la mirada – solo de algo estoy muy segura no dejare que nada le pase a nuestro bebe, estaremos esperando por ti – vuelve a mirar a la cámara – te amamos – enfoca su vientre – Rodney sonríe al verla

- Tu madre es la única mujer a la que ame – dice Rodney hiendo hacia la cama abrazando a su hija fuertemente

- Mi familia – dice John uniéndose al abrazo

Los tres saben lo peligros que enfrentan al estar en guerra con los espectros pero eso no importa hay esperanza en sus corazones de que todo les saldrá bien no importa lo que venga

FIN


End file.
